


A Gift From The Sea

by GhostlyDreemurr, notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreemurr/pseuds/GhostlyDreemurr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: There's the Swimming Club CaptainAnd a New Girl from NowhereA Build Up of Mysterious Bond That No One will never thought of. Something more....lively and a dreamy imagination.Something that will work out for the two of them.





	A Gift From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dopple_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/gifts).



> Belated Happy Birthday & Advance Merry Xmas and New Years Eve!
> 
> To YOU :)
> 
> Kudos to my Best Friend for making this story idea possible, a connection i thought won't make it up to now.
> 
> As you can see it's just the first chapter, because i have no idea how to continue this.
> 
> If i ever have the motivation and guts to continue this....Thank You for Staying with Me  
> 

A small boxed room full of boisterous students sat in itself in the corner beside the stairs. It was finally full of life, of squeals and grumbles for the end of summer, and the start of a new academic school year. For the first time in this year, it will be, again, a home for learning.

 

A young lady, in particular, was sat in the second row, chatting with a friend excitedly. Her auburn-streaked hair gathered in a ponytail, black eyeglasses rested between her eyes. Her smile so wide, thinking about meeting her mates from the swimming club again. Her visiting to her grandma was fun, but she rarely had the opportunity to swim the last summer and she missed the summer camp so she's hoping to make that up for the whole year.

The teacher strides in and the students rearranges themselves in their chosen seats. The teacher faces them with a smile, greets them a good morning and the young lady's gaze strays away from the familiar face to a new one. A short girl standing at the door, timidly waiting. She has her brown hair, reaching just below her shoulder, braided on the left front strands. She's bouncing on her feet, agitated, and she's fiddling with the straps of her bag.

Finally, the young lady watched as the girl made her way to the teacher, small shy smile in her face, and faced the class. The young lady watched as the girl's

green eyes sparkle against the light filtering through the windows. The girl smiled and spoke in a small voice.

“Hi. My name is Mel. I hope we can be friends.”

The girl smiled brightly again, and the young lady cannot help but to smile too. She likes this new girl, there's something about her that intrigues the young lady, and she has decided to try and talk to her later.

The teacher pointed Mel at her seat and the first class of the year starts.

“Dopple.” The manager of the swimming club greets the young lady from far away, taking a moment to talk with an interested student in joining the club before Dopple approached the long table with a grin. The manager immediately returns the grin, swatting Dopple at her side.

“Haven't seen you the whole summer. How's the vacation?”

“It was fun.” Dopple said, attempting to return the swat but failed. She laughed and glanced over to the long table and some students writing their names in the registration paper. “So I was doing some thinking and I figured I want to join the club again…”

The manager sighed. “Guess we have no choice but to have you back then.”

This time, Dopple had successfully swatted the other, the two grinning widely at each other. “Not my fault you forced me to a three-year contract.”

“Don't worry about it. It's nothing.” The manager teased, patting Dopple on the back. “Now go help us recruit. Oh and by the way, I'm pretty sure the others have conspired to make you one of the leader. So make sure you don't skip club days, yeah? Sweetiepie?”

The manager dodged Dopple's attempt of a more forceful swat and returned to his position behind the registration table, cackling.

Dopple grabbed some flyers on the table and stomped away, grumbling to herself that she _doesn't_ skip club days.

 

Dopple stretched in her seat. She is so ready to get Biology over and go home. There's only two minutes left before dismissal and she's long since stopped listening to the beauty of cells and the postulates of life. Or is it the beauty of life and postulate of cells? Did she got it mixed up?

The bell rings and Dopple figured fixing her things would be the top priority over that. She's two notebook away from freedom when she noticed the flyers she tucked away in one of her notebooks. She's forgetten about it, might as well give it to another member who's staying to help with the advertising.

She rushed out, flyers in hand. She looked everywhere, hoping to find one familiar face but when she saw none she decided to bring it back to the registration table and maybe promise she's gonna help tomorrow.

She's about to head there when she saw brown, wavy hair on the distance, in front of the bulletin board. Mel was bouncing on her feet, head looking up to one of the flyers pinned to the board. Dopple approached her, stopping beside her and smiled.

“Hi.” Dopple said, looking up to where Mel was looking and saw it was the same flyer she was holding right now, the flyer for the swimming club. “You like swimming?”

Mel smiled at her shyly but nodded, biting her lip. “I really really like it. It's…  relaxing.”

“True. It is.” Dopple nodded. “Dopple, by the way.”

“Mel.”

Dopple smiled at her wide and Mel smiled back, before looking back to the board, assessing the other flyers for club invitations.

“You know, I'm in the swimming club.” Dopple smiled.

“And it's really really fun in there. You should join.”

Mel bit her lip again at that and starts unconciously fidgeting with her metal turtle necklace, starkly silver and light green against her porcelain skin. She hesitated before answering.

“I… I don't really know… Maybe not.”

“Why?” Dopple asked.

“Um… I'm not really allowed… Um… I gotta go.” Mel excuses herself hastily, but smiled at Dopple nonetheless. “Nice meeting you Dopple.”

As Mel walks away, Dopple thinks that she's really glad she didn't plan to take up Business in College. She sucks at advertising _anything_.

  


Next week roled by, it's currently Tuesday, and it's by far the best day of Dopple's school year. The club day's starting the afternoon after class and her schedule shows no sign of Biology class. Dopple feels that this day's going to rock.

She's right, ofcourse, because she came to school in good mood and the day rolled in without anything that ruined it. She's energetic the whole day, burning out her excitement by bouncing around her friends, reminding them over and over that it's club day, _finally._

By the time it's dismissal, she's the first to shot up her feet and was almost ready to sprint out the class. She's got one more mission to complete, though, which she's been trying to tick from her bucket list for the last week.

She turned around and bounced to Mel, the other fixing her things, one notebook after another.

“Hey.”

Mel shot her head up and smiled shyly to Dopple.

“I'll see you at the club?” Dopple said, hopeful.

Mel bit her lip again, before giving her an uncertain smile.

Dopple sighed inwardly but smiled wide at Mel. “I'll wait there okay?” She said, winking, before sprinting out of the class.

 

The truth is that the club would start Tuesday next week and this day and the day after would be reserved for try-outs. Each club recruiting new voluntary members for the year. These are often busy and crowded days, and for the swimming club it's no different. Dopple was busy getting dragged to different starting lines position, analyzing how a person swim, timing them, all that. They're finding potential candidates for tournaments. For Dopple, it absolutely _sucks_ because she's looking forward to actually swimming, maybe try to improve her own time, but she's suspecting now that she's a Senior, this'll be her life most of the time.

“Okay, just go to our manager and tell him you're in. He'll tell you what to do next. Congratulations.” Dopple says to a student and pointed him to the general direction of the manager. She went and sat on the bench, popping open her bottle of water and drinking from it, all the while scanning the crowded space. Seeing all the new members talking to the manager at the farthest corner, near the entrance and exit, makes her a lot excited for next week. It'll be just as fun or maybe more fun than the last two years and she's looking forward to a really memorable year, considering it will be her last year before moving up to University.

Someone called Dopple over but before she could acknowledge it, she sees Mel push open the door on the entrance side, looking around apprehensively. Mel tentatively stepped inside, hugging her swimsuit close to her. Dopple nearly squealed. She shot up to her feet and hurried over to Mel.

“Mel!” Dopple waved at her and grinned. “You came!”

Mel smiled at her shyly, but is visibly relieved to have someone to talk to. “Yeah. I decided to join.”

“Good decision!” Dopple announced excitedly. “Change to your swimwear first, kay? Then we'll stretch before the test.” Mel nodded at her and Dopple guided her to the shower room. Dopple told her that she'll wait for her by the pool and left.

“Hey, Dopple. A little help in here.”

“Nope. My recruit finally came. I'm busy.”

“Yeah yeah, what kinda ghost are you talking about?”

Dopple attempts to swat at her fellow senior but still fails. She rolled her eyes, instead, but smiled when she saw Mel approaching.  She proudly announced that Mel's her recruit and Mel just blushed, lowering her gaze and fiddling nervously at her necklace.

After some stretching, Dopple placed Mel at the starting position, explaining what she'll need to do.

“Okay, you will just swim starting here to there…” Dopple pointed at the other side of the swimming pool. “and back. Just one switch, alright?” Mel nodded. “Well, you said you know how to swim so I'm expecting you wouldn't just drown on me, would you?” Mel huffed at that but smiled and assured her that she'll never sink to the bottom of the pool. “Great. Position please. Like that, yes. On three. One, two, three.”

Dopple started the timer and watched Mel dive to the water.

**Author's Note:**

> From the bottom of my patched up heart  
> Thank You for Believing and Supporting Me :)


End file.
